


Just For The Holidays

by Saam



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Manga & Anime, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saam/pseuds/Saam
Summary: Leorio, Kurapika, Alluka, Gon and Killua are spending the holidays together since they all now live together.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Just For The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause I never complete my fluffs in my free write class :/ I changed my mind on the Hisoillu chapter but it may be up on my wattpad later on probably tonight :3

Leorio sat alone in his office as always, studying for med school and medicine. Kurapika was out finding traces of Chollo the last remaining member of the phantom troupe cause the rest either got captured and tortured by Kurapika or quit the group all together.

All while the boys were relaxing in their shared room watching YouTube videos they found on their recommended. They were used to this, but whenever the holidays came around Leorio was always forced out of his office by Killua and Gon, while Alluka waited in the kitchen getting out ingredients for holiday cookies or some type of dessert. Kurapika always made it home on the holidays and days after or before, either way Kurapika has always pushed aside tracking Chrollo for the boys and his makeshift family. 

Its Christmas eve now and Gon was getting in the Christmas spirit, Killua was excited as well but didn't show it as much as Gon did, he'd have occasional excited outbursts that would come at random times that surprised everyone, but then blush in embarrassment while everyone laughed as Alluka would hug him. Gon thought it was time to get the whole "family" to wear matching ugly sweaters so earlier that year Gon took up a crochet class and knew how to sew from his Aunt Mito so he spent his time that he spent alone making sweaters for everyone and stealing their clothes to make sure it fit right.

Kurapika was always wondering how some of their clothes would end up in Gon's closet but Leorio always told him not to worry about it so it was always shrugged off. Gon sat in the room waiting for Killua to get Alluka, this year they were gonna do something different and special for Leorio and Kurapika before they got up from bed. 

"Okay we're here now what was it you need Gon?" Killua says pulling Alluka with him. "Right so...I made sweaters! And not just that they're all matching! Earlier this year I took classes to learn how to crochet just for this!" Gon exclaimed happily, but quiet enough to keep the others asleep in the other room. Alluka smiled and took the one Gon held out for her while Killua stared at the one he had in his hand before sighing and putting it on. Gon smiled and rushed the two siblings to the kitchen.

"Now I'm gonna go put these sweaters in Kurapika and Leorio's room so they see them and wear them while you two get started on breakfast!" Gon said clapping his hands together smiling sickly sweet. Alluka smiled back giving Gon a thumbs up "You got it big bro!" She said, before skipping off to the refrigerator to get the breakfast ingredients out. 

Gon then turned to killua, giving him a kiss on the cheek, whispering "Make sure Alluka doesn't burn the house down." Then turning away to Leorio and Kurapika's shared bedroom back upstairs, with sweaters in hand.

Gon made his way into Leorio and Kurapika's room and silently hung up their sweaters on the door knob of the door before sneaking back out listening for their short snores and taking a second to admire how cute they were snuggled up together. Gon watched as Kurapika blinked, and jumped and raced silently back to the kitchen to help the Zoldycks out with cooking task.

Gon smiled as he entered the bacon scented kitchen and silently watched as Killua helped Alluka- standing on a stool- scrambling eggs. Gon walked over sitting himself on the floor, digging through the cabinet for the toaster. He stood up, setting the toaster on the counter, plugging it in and slipping two pieces of bread in and setting it for a reasonable time for the bread to be perfectly prepared. Gon turned grabbing jelly from the fridge, giggling when Killua yelled a bit that the eggs were screaming. Alluka stepped down rushing to get plates for everyone setting the table in the dining room next to the kitchen. Killua watched as Gon put the jellied tost on the plates that Alluka had brought up to Gon before replacing the two that had sprung up earlier. 

Alluka sat the plates next to each other at the table in the dining room before grabbing the skillet filled with eggs from Killua- struggling to keep it up- Killua trailed after Alluka obviously worried the small girl may drop it. All while Gon watched out of the corner of his eye also keeping an eye on the newly replaced bacon in the other skillet. Gon had brought out the cheese and butter from the fridge buttering the bread and another skillet. Killua watched Gon as he flipped the grilled cheese also keeping an eye on the bacon and toast.

Alluka carried the skillet back to the oven where Gon was now cooking the grilled cheese. Gon tapped impatiently on the side of the counter glancing around for anything to do before pulling out his phone checking the time, 8:36am. Kurapika usually got up at 9 while Leorio would already be up by now thanks to his studies. Gon muttered a swear under his breath as he faintly struggled to flip the grilled cheese in the slippery pan, Killua giggled as Alluka smiled holding in a giggle of her own while Gon continued to make more sandwiches for the rest of the household. 

Sooner or later the table was set the food was done and the almost intoxicating food aroma has filled the bottom floor of the house that must be traveling upstairs by now. The teens wait for the couple to come from the bedroom, hearing as they're awake. "Should we go get them?" Killua suggests "Sure sounds like a good idea." Gon says as Alluka nods "Yes! Let's go get our...dads? Mom and Dad?" Alluka raises an eyebrow to her own confusion while Gon and Killua stifle a laugh. 

The group of teens walk upstairs to the couples shared bedroom, practically shoving them downstairs after they get their sweaters on of course. The group of teens settle in front of the two 19 year olds as they show them to the dining room, a lovely breakfast waiting for them. Kurapika gasped while Leorio smiled widely obliviously both of them proud as hell. Who knew they could cook!? Kurapika smiled and giggled turning away from the group as his giggles turned into a full joyous laugh, he was obviously amused. 

"Why did you three do this?" Leorio questions as Kurapika's laughter does down. "Well why not!?" Gon starts "I mean you two always do things for us-" Alluka interrupts "So we decided to do something for you two!" She smiles. "Yeah..and how did you NOT smell all this food down here?" Gon asks as they all sit down at the table. "Well I knew I smelled something but I thought I was just dreaming." Leorio states stabbing his eggs with a fork. Kurapika lifts a brow "More importantly I saw Gon in our doorway earlier, what where you doing there? Being a peeping Tom? Or was it to give us these sweaters? Where did you get these things anyway? They're super comfy" Kurapika comments. Gon smiled "Well I actually took classes to learn how to make these for you all...and I didn't mean to be a peeping Tom! But you two looked so peaceful it was a rare moment when you two are so relaxed like that..." Gon trailed off. 

Kurapika nodded holding in a smile that just looked like a half assed smirk at the moment. Alluka interrupted getting down from the table coming back with cups and Leorio's coffee mug and Kurapika's morning coffee as well as Leorios as well. Gon rose from the table coming back with orange juice for him, Killua, and Alluka. The makeshift family continued to enjoy the breakfast and make small talk, Leorio cracking a dad joke every so often.

They all eventually finished their food and Alluka gathered the plates as Gon filled the sink with dish detergent and water while Killua gathered the cups, all before Kurapika or Leorio could move. Kurapika blinked in confusion while Leorio arched an eyebrow. "At least we don't have to clean up" Leorio smiled, nudging Kurapika with his arm. Kurapika shook his head stifling a snicker as he held his head down. Curious Alluka watched how the two interacted with each other, then turning to Gon and Killua "That's like you two!" Gon turns away from the sink to look at Alluka with questioning eyes while Killua does the same. "What do you mean?" Killua says pulling another dish from the sink. "You two act like Mr. Kurapika and Leorio!" Alluka says amused a smile spreading across her face. Killua blushes "How do you think we act like them?" Gon questions "Well you two cuddle sometimes when you sleep even though you have separate beds! And earlier I saw Gon kiss you on the cheek Killy!" Gon snickers and blushes a bit seeing how red Killua's face got in such a short amount of time. "Whatever!" Killua half shouts, vigorously scrubbing the current dish in hand. 

Eventually the boys finish with the dishes, they all are now seated in the living room watching a random program on Tv. Kurapika and Leorio curled up together on one couch in the middle of th living room while Gon, Alluka, and Killua cuddled up together on the other, Alluka curled up in the middle of the two older boys, using their heat as a blanket while the two prop their heads up with their arm, digging their elbows into the couch pillow. 

The movie continues on for a while but now it is 12:38 and the household has already fallen asleep.


End file.
